


Five Times Peter Knew Elizabeth Loved Him

by rabidchild67



Series: Five Times... [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Peter Knew Elizabeth Loved Him

> **When She Told Him**

The story of how Peter met Elizabeth is well-known to their friends, but less known is that their romance almost never got off the ground.

When they began dating, Peter always had this feeling that there was a shoe that was about to drop, that he was this awkward, clueless being and it was only a matter of time before she dumped him for someone else – someone more emotionally mature, or better looking, or more successful. The day she disabused him of that notion was one he’d never forget.

They had decided to spend the day at Coney Island, a place Peter had never visited, a fact that Elizabeth, a native New Yorker, found completely unbelievable. It was a windswept mid-November Saturday, and she’d convinced him to take her on the Wonder Wheel. The Ferris wheel went around once, twice. On the third time around, it came to a halt with Peter and Elizabeth’s car swinging gently at the top. The wind picked up again, and Elizabeth, dressed stunningly if inappropriately in an Aran Islands sweater, short skirt, tights and boots, snuggled up against Peter and he put his arm around her. “Ooh, you’re shivering,” he commented, and gallantly wrapped his scarf around her neck.

“Thanks,” she said, and wriggled in closer. The feeling of her warm body snuggling against him awakened his protective instincts, something he rarely felt, and he held her closer. She sighed, looked up at him, teeth chattering, and smiled. “You should probably kiss me now.”

“OK.” He leaned over, lifted her chin with his gloved hand and kissed her gently. She sighed into his mouth, kissed him back more passionately, her tongue exploring. She rose up against him, to get a better angle and was soon practically riding his leg, wind and cold completely forgotten in her passion. She moved her attention to his jawline, the space behind his ear and he squirmed deliciously for her, hand drifting down to caress her breast. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, snuggling against him again. He ran his hand down her side, along her ass and thigh. Her legs were across his lap now, his arms completely enveloping her, and he felt – oh, he couldn’t put words to it, really.

“You are so in love with me,” she said.

He looked down at her and knew she was right. “Of course I am. And you are deeply, passionately, helplessly in love with me,” he offered, playing along with her game, but knowing now that he meant every word.

They sat holding each other for several more minutes until the ride started up again, and as they left, he noticed her winking at the ride’s operator. It would be several years before she admitted she’d paid him off to leave them stranded at the top of the Wonder Wheel.

**When She Showed Him**

Since they’ve been married, Peter has had no reason to doubt of his wife’s love for him, because she shows him every day. It’s in the light caress across his shoulders at the breakfast table as she passes behind him with her coffee. It’s in the tray of cupcakes she brings to the team when they’re forced to work late on a case. And in the way she makes him all his favorite foods when he’s stressed out or worried about Neal’s latest antics. No, there’s not a single thing Elizabeth Burke does that doesn’t show her husband that she loves him.

Well, maybe one. If he could only get her to pick up Satchmo’s poop in the yard once in a while…  
  
  


**When She Saved Him**

Peter walked through the door after what had arguably been the longest 24-hour period of his life, with a bouquet of orange tulips and a box of Teuscher champagne truffles in hand. He could hear Elizabeth moving around in the kitchen, so he immediately went through to find her. She was chopping onions beside the sink, radio tuned to NPR and commenting loudly on a news story being delivered by Robert Siegel. He smiled, walked up behind her, put his arms around her and hugged her to him.

“Ooo, tulips!” she said with delight, turning around within the circle of his arms and smiling up at him. He leaned in and kissed her, blindly dropping the flowers and chocolates onto the counter, he snaked his fingers into her hair and deepened the kiss. She sighed and pressed against him, reached her hand up to the back of his head, fingers caressing the short hairs there. After several minutes, they broke apart, panting. He pressed his forehead against hers.

“I understand I’m to thank my wife for a favorable outcome today,” he began.

Elizabeth sighed with relief, but decided to play coy. “Oh?”

“Somehow, the tape that Judge Clark had of me allegedly accepting a bribe was wiped completely clean. Something must have happened to it while it was en route from the courthouse to the Federal building this morning.”

“You don’t say,” El said, smirking. She turned back to the counter, picked up the flowers and began to unwrap them. “Do you mind reaching that down for me?” she said to him, gesturing to a glass pitcher that stood atop one of the kitchen cabinets.

“Not at all,” he said, removing his coat.

“Thank you, Neal,” she mouthed while his back was turned, and determined to find a way to reward their friend.

He took the pitcher to the sink and filled it with cold water. She reached over to take it from him, but first clasped her hand around his wrist, squeezing, before setting it on the counter in front of her. She began arranging the tulips, humming tunelessly. He smiled and went to find a bottle of wine.

**When She Knew Him**

Elizabeth was the first to point out to Peter that he might be in love with Neal.

They had taken a long weekend at her parents’ house at the Jersey shore and were walking Satchmo. It was late September, so there were no crowds, no kids, and ample opportunity to let the little yellow guy off his leash. Satch bopped happily along the sand, nipping at the waves as they came in and went out and chasing after lazy gulls.

“So, has Neal said anything about his plans are after the anklet comes off?” El said to Peter.

He looked down at her, surprised at the topic coming up. “He’s said a lot, but I don’t know that he’s made any specific plans. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I think you’ll miss him if he goes, won’t you?”

Peter got quiet, swallowing around the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. This was not something he liked to dwell on at all. The idea of a Neal-less existence had had an appeal at some point early in their partnership, but certainly not in the last two years. When he thought of the prospect now, it opened up a pit in his stomach. “I don’t like to think about it,” he replied.

“Me neither. What if we asked him to stay?” El asked.

“I already worked it out with Hughes. Neal’s got a job if he wants one, but he hasn’t said if he’s decided and I don’t want to pressure him.

“No, I mean what if _we_ asked him to stay?” She stopped walking and turned to him, looking up into his face with an earnest expression.  

“I don’t understand.”

She reached up and put her fingers over his mouth and began, “Don’t say anything, just let me get this out.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I think you have feelings for Neal, feelings you maybe don’t recognize. I’ve seen how you look at each other when you don’t think the other is looking, and, well –“

“Honey,” he said, his voice thick.

“Shh! I have to get this out. I see how you look at him, and it’s the way you look at me, Peter.”

“El –“

Again her fingers fluttered over his mouth. “Again with the interrupting! Just shush, honey, I think you’re going to like where this is going. I’ve been thinking that maybe that’s not so bad. Actually, it’s kind of great, and I can see myself sharing in those feelings.” She looked up at him then, an unsure expression on her face, like maybe she’d gone too far.

Peter seemed to be experiencing every human emotion at the same time, because Elizabeth could see it play out across his face. Shock was followed by confusion, and quickly replaced by fear, doubt, surprise and finally a little more confusion mixed with hope. “I don’t know how to respond to that,” he finally said.

“I’ll admit, it’s a revolutionary concept for an old married couple like us, but I’m willing to give it a try if you are. And if Neal is, for that matter. I mean, he’s got a say in this too.”

Peter’s mind was racing. The game had just been completely changed for him and he didn’t know what to do about it. He put his arm around her and they resumed their walk along the beach, deep in thought. After a few minutes, Elizabeth glanced up at him and said, a mischievous smile curling her lips, “Tell me you haven’t wondered what Neal looks like under those suits.”

Peter laughed out loud and kissed her on top of the head. “It may have crossed my mind. I guess we’ll have to find out together.”

“He’s one hot little number.”

“Ok.”

 “Salty goodness,” El breathed, biting on the tip of her index finger and licking at it thoughtfully, staring at the waves as they strolled.

Peter stopped walking, suddenly unbelievably turned on. He cleared his throat. “So, let’s head back, shall we?”

“Race ya!” she responded and took off down the beach.  
  
  


**When She Shared Him**

Elizabeth turned over when she felt Peter get into bed beside her. She nestled in against his bare chest as he wrapped her in his arms, planting a gentle kiss on the mole at the base of his throat. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth, sighed and lay his head on top of hers.

“How’d it go?” she asked. After six months of false starts and stops, Peter and Neal had finally gone on a date together. Judging from the lateness of the hour, things had gone well.

“Um, a little awkward at first. I'm kind of new at this.”

She breathed deeply. “You smell like him. I like.” She kissed him again, rubbed her thigh against his hip and whispered, “What was he like?”

“I have nothing to compare it to. Different. Harder. More whiskers.”

She laughed. “Was it what you expected?”

He gave it some serious thought. “I wanted you there.”

“Aww.”

“You make everything better.”

“You’re going to get lucky twice in one night if you keep it up,” she smiled, and ran her hand down his chest.

“Then I’d better keep it up.”

\-----

Thank you for your time


End file.
